<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>虚假相关（CP：基风，生日贺） by Assassin_Luo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151910">虚假相关（CP：基风，生日贺）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Luo/pseuds/Assassin_Luo'>Assassin_Luo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, 闪电十一人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Luo/pseuds/Assassin_Luo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FFI期间，风丸一郎太突然向自己的男朋友基山广提出了分手，而基山广却不知道原因。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>基山广/风丸一郎太</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☆本文是小足球同人，CP为基山广X风丸一郎太。<br/>☆本文有基风关系捏造。</p><p>★本文是送给基友酸的生日贺文，祝她生日快乐XD</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>基山广大危机！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FFI第一轮抽签结果：INAZUMA Japan VS. Big Waves</p><p>一大早，刚起床不久的风丸坐在宿舍床上，脚下是足球，手里随意摆弄着钥匙扣。</p><p>首战在即，久远监督却勒令禁止特训，这种匪夷所思的命令加上这个监督背后的传闻让风丸很不安。</p><p>他讨厌空着急的感觉，偏偏此刻好像除了束手等待又做不了别的什么。</p><p>“啧。”对于谜之监督，想太多也没用。他站起身，脚尖一挑，把飞起的足球捞进怀里，正打算收拾好了出去找人商量商量，却又被半途响起的敲门声拉了回来。</p><p>门外是个意料之中的人。</p><p>“风丸。”基山看了看还披着头发的风丸，“呃，我打扰你了吗？”</p><p>风丸顿了一下，让开门，“进来吧。”</p><p>基山轻轻合上门，转头看向蓝发的队友，然后环顾了一圈小小的新宿舍。简单的一张床，旁边是标准配置写字台，床脚是拉开的行李袋，里面只有几样必备的日常用品和换洗衣服。</p><p>“你还是这么简洁。”</p><p>风丸站在窗边，闻言笑着向基山看过去，“难道我应该变得很邋遢？”</p><p>“啊啊抱歉，我不是这个意思。”基山被示意坐到床边，“我还是觉得你应该更精细一点……毕竟足球场上你比大多数人都细心和踏实。”</p><p>“好吧，承蒙夸奖。”风丸把手里的足球抛给对方，抬头把窗帘拉开绑好。窗外的晨光洒进屋子，给风丸镀了一层暖色的边。</p><p>窗子被打开，风丸眯起双眼，晨风微拂，神清气爽。</p><p>基山逆光看向窗边，看到风丸微侧的脸庞的一刹那，精致的轮廓让他忽然产生这是个女孩子的错觉。</p><p>风丸低头看见楼下操场空无一人，忽地感觉一双手环到自己腰上，温暖的气息贴近耳畔。</p><p>他微微挣了一下：“小心被人看到。”</p><p>基山蹭了蹭风丸的颈窝，拉着他躲到墙后，让人背对墙壁面对自己。风丸抬眼看向基山，后者一手扶着他的腰，一手撩开额前的刘海，凝视棕红色的一双眸子，轻抚脸颊，沿着曲线滑落至后颈，慢慢摩挲。</p><p>风丸微微前倾，基山无比自然地吻上他的唇，细细密密地交缠着。虽然绵长，却没有丝毫情色的意念。微睁了双眼，目之所及是一篇模糊的红。他抬起手，抚摸基山的头发，柔软又温暖的触感通过指尖直达心口。</p><p>“广。”他嘴里含着基山的名字，和对方稍稍拉开距离。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>风丸侧过头，沉默几秒，“我们不要在一起了吧。”</p><p>基山惊愕地抬头，看到风丸低敛着双眼，视线向着窗外游移。</p><p> “为什么说谎？” 他放开风丸的肩，用双手扶正他的头，把自己的额头轻轻抵在对方额上，尽量放缓语调，“你做不情愿的事情时，就会回避正视。”</p><p>“我没说谎。”即使被迫与基山面对面，风丸还是低垂着眼睛，“我们……还是不要在一起了。”</p><p>“一君，看着我。”</p><p>风丸咬牙，闭上了双眼。</p><p>基山讶异地看着闭上眼睛的风丸，后者从来没有在彼此间的问题上显示出这样的固执。</p><p>“一君，起码让我知道为什么。”</p><p>风丸张了张嘴，最后泄气般地呢喃一句，“对不起。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>寂静充满了整个房间，窗外清晨的鸟鸣变成唯一的声音。风丸不知道自己站了多久，才听到对面低低传出一声，“那好吧，听你的。”</p><p>风丸一直闭着眼睛，感觉到近在咫尺的温暖气息慢慢离开，脚步声渐渐远离，然后是开门的声音——</p><p>风丸几乎能够想象到基山停顿一下，回头看看还靠在窗边的自己，然后说：“再见。”</p><p>随着门关上，室内再次恢复了宁静。</p><p>风丸顺着墙滑坐在地上，手臂抱住双腿，把头埋进去，闷声道：“广。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>队长円堂守发现了风丸的不对劲。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一周之后，基山接到了一个意外的邀约。</p><p>他站在球场后面的林子边，暖风阵阵，把茂密的树林吹得沙沙作响。</p><p>“广！”</p><p>基山回头，看见円堂一手抱着足球，一手朝他挥舞，远远地向他跑来。</p><p>“抱歉啦，训练得忘了时间。你已经等了很久了吧？”円堂跑到近前，一手撑着膝盖呼呼直喘。</p><p>基山看着队长浑身因为训练弄得脏兮兮，衣服上还有海滩带过来的沙子，笑了，“没事，我也才到不久。”</p><p>“嘿嘿。”円堂用袖子抹了一把脸，自然而然地朝林子深处慢慢走，基山则抬脚跟上。</p><p>“最近风丸是不是发生了什么事？”</p><p>“哎？”听见风丸的名字，基山反射性停顿了一下，看看円堂的背影，不知道队长想说什么。</p><p>“如果我说错了就算了，只是隐约觉得有什么地方很奇怪。”円堂头也不回地走在前面，“嘛，怎么说呢，就是好像哪里不对，但是又说不上来。”</p><p>“……”基山想了想，“我觉得……没什么啊？円堂君能说得再具体一点吗？”</p><p>“嗯……就是……心里有什么事的样子。”</p><p>“……”基山墨绿的眼睛盯着円堂的后脑勺，“円堂君为什么来问我呢？”</p><p>“哎？啊……因为我去问了风丸好几次，但是他都说没问题。平常他好像只跟你比较近，所以想说来看看你会不会知道些什么。”</p><p>基山神色复杂，闭口不言。</p><p>“虽然这样好像有些管得太多了，但是因为是风丸，所以我放心不下。”一直没有回头，円堂自顾自地往前走，没有看到基山的表情。</p><p>“这话怎么说？”</p><p>走了五分钟，円堂终于找到一个合适的地方，树林茂密晒不到太阳，地上有一块平整的大石头。</p><p>他在石头一边坐下来，足球踩在脚下，示意基山坐在另一边。</p><p>“风丸他啊，心思细腻又敏感，总是比我考虑得多呢。”円堂抬眼看向树丛，入目的翠色让人心旷神怡，“在足球场上这样的心思当然好，可是平时他也想得太多了。”</p><p>基山坐在旁边，有些愣神。</p><p>“那个时候广还没有加入我们，不过也应该听说了吧？风丸曾经被Alien石所诱惑。”</p><p>“哦，那个时候啊……”彼时基山与风丸还没有交集，只是后来听说了有过这样一场战斗。</p><p>“那是因为我对他说，‘如果努力的话一定能赢’，结果让他对Alien石的力量产生了依赖。”円堂眯起双眼，“那时候面对连续的惨败，风丸是真的感到绝望了吧。”</p><p>基山只有继续沉默，听着队长讲述那个他所不知道的风丸。</p><p>“其实他比看上去更悲观。”円堂忽然总结。</p><p>“哎？”</p><p>“嗯，他什么都不说，于是大家就以为他什么事都没有；就像那时候，他不说出他的绝望，我就以为他已经没事了……”</p><p>“为什么呢？”基山忽然发问，“为什么不说出来？”</p><p>“虽然只是猜测，不过我觉得跟他的外表有关系吧。”</p><p>“哎？”</p><p>这个完全处于意料之外回答让基山吃了一惊。</p><p>“嘛，你觉得风丸好看吗？”</p><p>“呃……”基山觉得这么问的队长实在给人一种错位感，犹豫地，“很好看吧。”</p><p>“是吧？我也觉得他长得和女孩子一样好看。”円堂转头看着基山笑了一下，“大家都这么觉得的话，风丸大概会困扰也说不定？”</p><p>话说到这里，基山也明白了，“因为不想让队友觉得自己像女孩子一样柔弱吗……”</p><p>“嘛，”円堂站起身，“既然你也不知道怎么回事，那我还是想别的办法吧。谢谢你咯，广。”</p><p>“円堂君。”基山叫住队长。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“那个，风丸君的事情能不能交给我？”</p><p>“哎？可以是可以……”</p><p>“交给我吧，我去找他聊一聊，也许会有不一样的效果。”</p><p>円堂看看基山直视他的目光，“好的，风丸就交给你了。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>连音无春奈也发现了问题。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就在当天傍晚，基山又收到了来自另外一个人的邀约，这次他更意外了。</p><p>他走过空无一人的走廊，悄悄溜过福宿的大堂，出了门。</p><p>暮色昏昏，微风吹拂，基山借着月色看见小道边上站着一个女孩子。</p><p>“音无同学。”</p><p>带着眼镜的女孩转头朝基山看过来，突然叹了口气，“你还真的就这样来了啊……”</p><p>“哎？”基山实在不知道这位大小姐找自己能有什么事，而且还是在快要晚上，“到底怎么了？这么晚……”</p><p>春奈缄默着看了基山半晌，有些犹豫，开门见山道：“我知道你和风丸在一起了。”</p><p>基山吓了一跳，他看向春奈，想要从表情中确认对方的意图。</p><p>春奈看基山没有开口的意思，继续道，“我有一次在阁楼上撞见你们。”</p><p>基山明白了，他曾经和风丸在阁楼上拥吻过，因为那里是福宿的最顶层，只是个没人去的放满杂物的地方，没想到还是被看到了。</p><p>“那……”</p><p>“而且……据我观察，最近你们之间出了大问题。”春奈顿了一下，似乎在寻找合适的措辞，“我没有别的意思，你们在一起是你们的事……我只是觉得也许能帮一点忙……我是说……”</p><p>基山惊奇地抬头，平日里不太有存在感的女孩子竟如此敏锐。而看着她此刻绞尽脑汁的尴尬样子，基山隐隐约约明白了点。</p><p>“如果……你能帮上忙，当然好了。谢谢你。”</p><p>这回轮到春奈惊讶了。她盯着基山看了看，确认对方并没有介意自己的逾越。</p><p>“呃……”春奈开始觉得自己现在做的事情莫名其妙了，“那个，如果你能讲讲你们到底发生了什么，我很愿意帮忙的。”</p><p>基山只犹豫了一秒，然后大略把分手那天的事向春奈叙述了一遍。他想，也许局外人会有出其不意的看法。</p><p>春奈一声不吭地听完，然后沉默了半晌。</p><p>基山也不催促，只等着春奈发表看法。</p><p>“所以说，是风丸忽然没理由地提出了分手，但是你确定他不是变心了。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>春奈想了半天，然后试探地问，“你觉得问题出在谁身上呢？</p><p>“呃……大概是我？”</p><p>“为什么觉得是你呢？”</p><p>“因为……那个……”基山实在不知道该怎么回答，“一……风丸君他什么都很好啊。”</p><p>春奈噗嗤一声笑出来，她没想到基山面对风丸的问题还有这么如同痴汉的一面，实在和他一贯的干练冷静差太多。</p><p>“你知道自己很受欢迎吗？”</p><p>“咦？”突然转变话题，基山有点懵，“呃……还好？”</p><p>春奈突然从口袋里掏出一个信封来，“这个，是你的粉丝托我给你的情书……”</p><p>基山接过来，还是不明白话题怎么转得这么快。</p><p>“有几次你也直接被女孩子告白过吧，就在训练场边上。”</p><p>“呃……”基山想起春奈说的事，那几回都是些无关紧要的事，无非是他路过的时候被女同学搭讪，被他礼貌地回绝了。</p><p>“风丸大概也会被困扰吧。”春奈理了理被风吹乱的头发，“毕竟是自己的男朋友啊，这么受女孩子欢迎，偏偏他和你的关系又不能公之于众。”</p><p>话说到这里，基风大概也明白春奈的意思了，“所以……我让他不安了……”</p><p>“我也只是猜测啦。”春奈急忙摇摇手，“因为，基山是那种对不在乎的人完全不上心的类型啊，我猜你也从来没跟风丸解释过这些吧。”</p><p>这个评价说得基山哑口无言。面对亲友，他的确善解人意，可是面对不相干的人时，他的态度可以用冷淡疏离来形容。至于平常的相处，他一般也不爱多话，只要自己行为端正就不在乎别人的看法。</p><p>他还真的没想过风丸是怎么看待这样的自己的。</p><p>这边春奈偷偷观察的基山的态度，她是一定不会说，她之所以会陈述得这么有条理是因为她们几个经理人闲来无事的时候编了一本足球队户口本……里面总结了闪电队所有队员的基本信息和性格爱好，事无巨细到袜子喜欢穿什么颜色的……</p><p>“我明白了。”</p><p>“哎？”</p><p>基山想通了什么，诚恳地看着春奈，“我会好好和风丸君谈一谈的。”</p><p>“那个，没什么啦，是我多管闲事而已……”她腼腆地笑了。</p><p>“谢谢你的提醒，音无同学。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>解铃还须系铃人。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近对抗特训的时候风丸总是觉得天要下红雨，可又对眼下的状况束手无策。</p><p>怎么回事呢？</p><p>注视着所有人背后的円堂队长也觉得莫名其妙——后卫的飞鹰频繁地拿出梳子梳头；中场的鬼道有时候指挥到一半忽然失语；连对面攻过来的豪炎寺都会间歇性失误。</p><p>“时间到，大家休息一下吧！”随着场边春奈的提醒，所有人都放松下来。</p><p>円堂看看那几个明显不对劲的人，还是把全队召集起来了。</p><p>“今天是怎么了？大家都不在状态？”队长扫视着队里的几个精英。</p><p>“呃……”没想到迎接他的是一阵尴尬沉默，连鬼道和豪炎寺都挪开了视线。</p><p>“哼哼……”刚才一直担任对方指挥的不动忽然意味深长地笑起来，挑着眉把视线投向了基山。</p><p>円堂看向基山，一头雾水道：“到底怎么了？”</p><p>“没事啊。”基山笑。</p><p>“……哦……”隐约觉得自己在场上看漏了点什么的円堂最后还是点点头，“总之没事的话大家都尽快恢复以前的状态吧，第一战迫在眉睫，要气势满满地赢下来！”</p><p>“噢！”</p><p>众人鼓完劲，风丸背后着火似地，“那我先回去了。”</p><p>“好的，晚饭见。”円堂看着基山也自然地挥挥手，紧跟在风丸后面，“风丸君，等等我呀。”</p><p>“……”队长望着一蓝一红两个背影，“所以说，到底怎么回事？”</p><p>“嘛……我觉得这次円堂你不用操心也没问题的。”鬼道用一种耐人寻味的语调慢慢说。</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>……</p><p>话回风丸。三步并作两步进了宿舍，他才踏上楼梯就听见另一个人的脚步声紧随其后，</p><p>“你跟着我干嘛？”</p><p>基山在风丸身后，仰头看着他，“我没有啊，我的房间在你边上。”</p><p>风丸嘴角一抽，转头继续往楼上走。一直路过了他们房间所在的二楼继续上三楼，没走两步，随即停了下来。</p><p>“你不回房间？”</p><p>基山笑了一下，“我没说我要回呀。”</p><p>“……”风丸索性转过身来，居高临下地面对基山，“你到底想干什么？之前在球场上也是，当着队友的面都在干什么呀？！”</p><p>“我是想找风丸君好好谈一谈，可是你总是回避我。”基山一副无辜的表情。</p><p>“那你也不能在球场上对我动手动脚的！”</p><p>“嘛……不然你死也不会像现在这样面对面跟我讲话吧？”</p><p>“呃！”被说中了的风丸语塞，他攥紧了拳头，“那，你到底要说什么？”</p><p>基山左右看看，朝楼上走了两步，跨到风丸的前面，“我们去阁楼说？”</p><p>“就在这里，说清楚吧。”风丸不明白基山到底有什么意图。</p><p>基山只好在楼梯上转过身，微微低头俯视风丸。</p><p>夕阳透过楼梯口的窗户照在基山背上，从风丸的角度看，逆光使他只能描摹出风丸的轮廓。</p><p>“一君。”</p><p>基山没有注意，风丸的瞳孔猛地一缩，差点想要推开他逃跑。</p><p>“风丸。”风丸强调。</p><p>可是基山没有理会，“我果然还是很喜欢你。”</p><p>“哎？！”风丸大惊失色。</p><p>“说出来才发现，我以前都没这么直白地说出来过呢。”</p><p>风丸愣住了，“什么……”</p><p>“抱歉，一直以来我都忽略了一件事，感情是需要反复确认的。”基山不理会风丸的惊讶，自顾自剖白着，“大概，我们都是不善表达的人吧。你不说你的不安，我就理所当然地以为一切都好，到了最后让你受到了伤害。”</p><p>风丸站在台阶上，彻底失语了。他从来没有想过基山会如此坦白，因为他总是胸有成竹，就算有事也习惯自己默默地解决。似乎比起语言，行动更能表达基山的意愿。</p><p>“不过最近我发现，有时候也有只有语言才能解决的问题……抱歉，这是我的疏忽。”</p><p>夕阳西下很快，从风丸的角度已经很难看清基山的脸，视线里是基山耀眼的红发，被太阳的余晖镶上一层厚重的金边，仿佛是触手可及的火焰。</p><p>“广……我……”</p><p>基山的影子正好投射到风丸身上，他看着风丸忽然低下头。</p><p>“我知道的，你依然喜欢我。”</p><p>风丸重新抬头，怔怔地看着基山的轮廓。</p><p>“说，喜欢我。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>风丸久久沉默着，一直到窗外的金光渐渐淡去，暮色沉沉来临。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>直到他开口，才发现自己的声音染上了沙哑，喉咙里像是堵了一团棉花，心里一直以来的郁结和不安都好像随着这句话倒出来了。</p><p>“我也爱你，一君。”</p><p>基山稍稍弯下腰，一手按住风丸的肩，一手抚摸着他的脸颊。</p><p>然后，他在楼梯最暗的一隅慢慢亲吻了他的双唇。</p><p>－END－</p><p> </p><p>                                                      2014年4月26日星期六 20：58</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>